Goin' Gastly
by ThePokemonmaster11
Summary: AU-Ash Ketchum was a fairly normal thirteen-year old before the accident. Now his life has been turned upside down when he gains strange new powers.
1. Prologue

I don't own Pokémon or Danny Phantom.

* * *

_What's with me and AU stories? Oh well, this fanfic will be a Pokémon parody based on the Danny Phantom series. I figured the characters would go like this._

_Ash Ketchum=Danny Fenton/Phantom_

_Reason: Why wouldn't Ash be Danny in the parody? Both are heroes, both want to do what's right, both have enemies, and they have the multiple love interests thing. _

_Misty=Sam Manson_

_Reason: Obviously, May or Dawn doesn't fit the role and both characters are fairly intelligent. They also are stubborn._

_Brock=Tucker Foley_

_Reason: Much harder to decide. Max wasn't really old enough, even though he is like a walking encylopedia and isn't a "ladies man". _

_Gary Oak=Dash Baxter_

_Reason: Smell ya later, loser! Enough said. _

_Giovanni=Vlad Masters/Plasmius_

_Reason: I could see him wanting revenge on Ash's father much like Vlad. Also how awesome will it be to have Ash call Giovanni a "Fruit Loop" and tell him to "Get a cat"._

* * *

His life was changed in a split second. He hated the move to Lavender Town, he would have rather lived in Pallet. The boy with black hair, brown eyes, a blue jacket, and denim jeans entered a strange chamber in the basement of his new home.

"So this is the portal?" a girl his age with orange hair, emerald colored eyes, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans asked.

"I guess so." Ash muttered.

"Are you sure it's safe to stand in there?" a teen with spiky brown hair, squinty eyes, an orange shirt, and olive green cargo pants asked.

Ash shrugged as he stood in the middle of the machine.

"Ha, portal to ghosts. Another Lavender Town myth." Ash taunted as he leaned up against the wall.

A eerie blue glow lit up the chamber and a loud humming echoed through the air. A bright blue flash engulfed Ash, and electrocuted him. The shock caused him much pain and felt like sticking his finger in a light socket times a million. The shock left him crumpled on the ground and unconscious.

"Ash!" his friends shouted as they rushed over to his side.

* * *

_Author's Note: More of a prologue than a chapter. Either way please drop a review, your comments and suggestions are appreciated._

_ ThePokemonmaster11, taking over for Swordsman4._


	2. Troublesome Tech Support-Part One

_I own nothing. Some things may not be in DP Canon order or exactly like the actual series. Like villains of one episode may be in another._

* * *

A man with charcoal black hair, dark brown eyes, a red hoodie, and blue jeans stood up in front of a computer panel and grinned.

"I imagine you kids want to learn how to catch ghosts." the man said.

"Not really, Dad. Misty, Brock, and I were about to head over to the mall." Ash replied as he was about to get up.

"Well in case you want to there are some things you'll need to learn." the man said as he turned around to reach a few items.

Ash sat back down and sighed. As he sighed a small wisp of blue air was visible.

"Oh no. Not again." Ash muttered.

Two giant ghostly Tentacool entered the room from his father's portal and snatched up his friends. Ash ran over towards the squids and a bright flash turned him into a ghost as he pummeled the Tentacool into the ground to save his friends. Ash's father turned around and handed Misty a metallic can-like device.

"Misty, Brock. This is my patented Ketchum Thermos. It's supposed to trap any Pokémon or ghost within fifty yards. But apparently it doesn't work, so it's just an item with our family name before it." the man said as the Tentacool were thrown back from where they came from.

Ash quickly transformed back to normal before his father turned around.

"And that is the Ketchum family Lavender Town portal. I think it releases ghosts into our world if I want it to or not. You'll have to ask Samuel why I even built it." he said.

"And that's all you need to know on catching ghost type Pokémon." Ash's father added.

* * *

As Ash walked through the hallway of his school, he groaned.

"Why in the world did we have to move?" Ash asked.

"You're not the only one who moved." Misty replied.

"I know, but my dad insisted on moving to Lavender Town so he could be closer to work and now I'm a freak." Ash said.

"You're not a freak." Misty said.

Ash started to sink through the floor and glared at Misty.

"You were saying." Ash muttered before being helped up by Brock and Misty.

Ash started to walk further down the hallway only to be stopped by a teen with spiky brown hair, black eyes, a varsity jacket, and black pants.

"Hey, it's the sucker squad!" the teen shouted.

"I don't want any trouble." Ash said.

"Well, getting in my way equals trouble." the teen replied as he grabbed Ash by the collar and shoved him into a locker.

Misty stood next to the locker and put her ear against the metal and rotated the lock to try to crack the combination. Ash phased through the locker and stood behind her.

"Ghost powers." Ash said with a smirk.

"Well, that's one advantage." Brock said.

Ash nodded and checked his watch.

"And just in time for class." Ash said.

Suddenly, a wisp of blue air was visible as he exhaled.

"Oh, so close." Brock said.

Ash looked down both sides of the hallway and saw it was clear. The teen was surrounded by a bright white ring of energy that split at his waist. Ash's brown eyes turned a dark shade of blue, his hair turned white, and his outfit flipped color schemes.

"Let's see what we're dealing with today, shall we." Ash said.

A man threw a computer from a classroom and stepped out.

"All will tremble in front of the great power of Colress, master of all technology!" the man shouted.

"Hello, let me introduce myself." Ash said as he flew over a blindsided the villain with a punch.

Colress was sent flying backwards and he turned his attention on Ash.

"Who are you?" Colress asked.

Ash chuckled.

"I'm not even sure who I am, I haven't gotten that far yet." Ash replied as he hit Colress with another punch.

The villain flew backwards and crashed into a locker before getting back up. He began to glow a bright green as several computers circled him.

"With the power of a Rotom inside me, I will show you who I am." Colress said.

"I thought you already shouted your name." Ash taunted.

"Do not taunt me, child, or you risk provoking my rage." the villain warned.

The villain was surrounded by PCs and he charged Ash and hit him with a punch to the chest. Ash flew all the way to the end of the hallway and groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ash, are you okay?!" Misty questioned as she rushed to his side.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Brock asked.

"Ten." Ash replied sarcastically.

"He's okay. I don't think he even had anything in that head to damage." Misty said.

"Hey!" Ash shouted before morphing back to normal.

Ash stood up and dusted himself off.

"Who was that guy?" Ash asked.

"You're the ghost, you tell us." Brock replied.

"I don't know. I haven't fought anybody like that." Ash said.

"Whoever he was he kicked your butt." Misty said.

Ash rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Not helping, Misty." Ash replied.

"We better get to class. The threat is gone for now." Brock said as the trio walked down the hallway.

* * *

After a few hours of school, the trio found themselves walking home.

"Finally, I thought Mr. Elm's lecture would never end." Misty said.

"I know." Ash replied as he chuckled.

"Learning about myths for hours is just plain criminal." Brock added.

As the trio headed further into town, Ash and the gang stopped at the mall to get something to eat. As Ash stepped up towards the counter, he saw his breath and that only meant one thing. Loud screams echoed from the shoppers a few stores down.

"Great." Ash muttered as he got out of line and ran towards the bathrooms.

"This guy doesn't give up." Brock said.

"Apparently not." Misty added.

As Ash entered the bathrooms, he stood in a stall and closed the door.

"I'm Goin' Gastly!" Ash shouted as he transformed into his ghost half.

* * *

_Author's Note: Each "episode" will be split in two parts. I couldn't think of a character that would serve as the lunch lady so I picked Colress to serve as Technus._


	3. Troublesome Tech Support-Part Two

A bright ring of light split at his waist transforming him into his ghost half. Ash phased through the floor and smirked.

"You have yet to see my full power!" Colress cackled.

Several washing machines began to glow a bright green and fire streams of soapy water. Ash ran towards the villain and shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure you don't need to wash the shoppers, but you could use a spin cycle." Ash said as he punched Colress.

The technology obsessed villain was knocked into the washer and Ash turned to leave. The washer started to vibrate and TVs connected to the machine. Colress created a large suit of armor out of the appliances and his giant arm hit Ash sending him backwards.

"Take note, washing machines can be dangerous." Ash muttered as he got up.

"I'm sorry, but I no longer have time to play. I have everything I needed to take over the world!" Colress shouted.

"This guy really beat the tar out of you." Brock said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ash replied as he reverted back to normal.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to beat this guy?" Brock asked as the trio sat in Ash's room.

"For starters, we equip ourselves with some of my dad's weapons. I'm not going to do all the fighting for you guys." Ash replied.

Ash glanced over at Misty and got up to see what she was up to.

"Got it." she said.

"Got what?" Ash asked.

"The legend states Colress was a member of a criminal gang named Team Plasma. The said group wanted to separate the ghost world from our world. When they disbanded, Colress began DNA testing. He accidently zapped himself with a blast of high electricity that gave him control of machines." Misty read out loud.

Ash smirked and clenched his fists.

"We'll track down Colress and send him back to the ghosty world where he belongs." Ash said.

"On a school night?" Brock questioned.

"Fine, we'll deal with him tomorrow." Ash groaned.

* * *

The bright blue sky, the sun's rays, and the cool breeze. The tools to a perfect day. Ash ran down stairs and was stopped by his parents.

"By George I did it!" Ash's father shouted as he held up a metal remote.

"What is it?" Delia asked.

"The Ketchum ghost finder!" he replied.

As he activated it the radar began to beep.

"Ghost three feet away." it said causing Ash's parents to stand in front of Ash.

"Congratulations, you found a ghost." it said.

"Ash isn't a ghost." Delia said.

"Yeah, look at the time. School and all I've gotta go!" Ash hollered as he bolted out the door.

Ash dashed down the road until he ran into Misty.

"In a rush today are we?" Misty asked as she got up.

"You don't know the half of it." Ash replied.

As the ghost hunters continued down the road they caught up to Brock.

"What do you today's lesson will be?" Misty asked.

"Who knows, as long as we capture Colress." Ash said as they entered the high school and grabbed their books from their lockers.

Ash tossed Brock the Ketchum thermos and nodded.

As the trio sat down in their first class with the rest of the class, Ash saw a blue wisp of mist.

"Speaking of which." Misty muttered.

"We're in Typing 101 how ironic." Brock added.

Suddenly, the computers started to levitate and the window shattered as Colress entered the classroom. Everyone but Ash, Misty, and Brock started to panic as they scrambled for the door. After everyone left, Ash stepped forward and began to think of a threat.

"I...uh...demand...that you...uh...go away!" Ash shouted as he transformed into his ghost half.

Misty and Brock groaned. Ash ran up to Colress and twirled to hit him with a roundhouse kick. The tech crazed villain tumbled across the ground and hit a fence.

"You have provoked my rage!" Colress shouted as he threw computers at Ash.

Ash began to think as he turned intangible and he chuckled as the items passed through him. Colress fired a few energy blasts that missed and was punched by Ash.

"My rage is ending, gotta go!" Colress hollered.

As the villain tried to run away, Ash stepped on his lab coat since it was hanging down to keep him from leaving. Ash grabbed Colress by the lab coat and began to spin before he threw him into the dumpster.

"It's time to finish this clown once and for all." Ash said.

"Then you're going to need this!" Misty hollered as she tossed Ash the Ketchum thermos.

Ash opened the lid and a large blue beam sucked Colress in.

"No! I'll be back!" the villain screamed as he was trapped inside of the tube.

Ash put the lid back on and smirked.

"I think I'm starting to understand these powers." Ash said.

"That's great." Brock said.

"Good, it was about time." Misty teased.

Ash rolled his eyes as he reverted back to normal. As Ash headed towards his locker, he bumped into Gary.

"You again?!" Gary questioned.

Ash nodded as he turned to floor intangible and watched Gary sink through the floor.

"You better help me out of here, Ashy-boy!" Gary shouted.

"What ever you say, Gary." Ash replied as his eyes glowed a bright blue.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kind of short, but it's supposed to be one of his first fights so I figured I wouldn't go overboard. The next villain will be a tad bit tougher._


	4. Hunter J and Hunted-Part One

The young hero groaned as he opened his locker.

"Have you ever felt like you're in a rut?" Ash asked as he walked down the hallway with his friend, Misty.

"I guess, why?" Misty asked.

"I'm fighting ghosts, getting attacked by Gary, and saving everybody every single week." Ash replied.

The teen entered his class in time and sat in a seat. A woman with silver hair, blue eyes, and a dark purple suit smirked as she watched Ash through binoculars.

"The catch of the day waits for me. You are my prey." the woman muttered.

* * *

As Ash walked down the hallway he saw his breath. He shook his head because he knew what that meant. Ash sprinted towards the bathrooms and hid in a stall.

"I'm going Gastly!" Ash shouted as the rings split turning him into his ghost half.

He phased through the ceiling and spotted a mysterious woman glaring at him. Ash was hit with a bright green beam of energy that caused him to hit the roof of his high school. Ash rubbed his head as he got up.

"What no greeting, evil plan, or even a hello?" he asked.

"I have time for such pleasantries. I am the hunter and you are the hunted." the woman said.

Ash shook his head and smirked.

"That's what they all say." Ash said as he flew straight at the villain.

Ash threw a punch that missed the villain and the blaster on her wrist sent Ash flying as it launched a bright green energy blast. Ash got out his thermos and grinned as opened the device.

"Your plan is over!" Ash shouted.

Ash gulped as the device didn't do anything because he couldn't get the lid off.

"I have seen enough, I will be back to catch you." the woman said.

As Ash morphed back into his normal form, he heard the echo of the bell.

"Oh great, late again." Ash groaned.

* * *

"An 'F'?!" Delia demanded as she held up a report card.

"It's not my fault. My life is a nightmare!" Ash shouted.

"An 'F' is not acceptable in this house, Ash. We Ketchums at least get a 'C' grade." his father replied.

"I heard Mr. Oak has an extra credit assignment for you to boost your grades." Delia said.

"Whatever it is I'll take it." Ash replied.

* * *

"Searching for Darmanitan, can you believe it?" Ash questioned.

"You said anything." Misty said.

"She does have a point." Brock added.

"We're hunting for something that doesn't exist." Ash groaned.

"At least you get extra credit, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, but I have to be stuck with our teacher all day. And I have that stupid hunter to worry about." Ash sighed.

"Just look at it this way, you get out of the classroom." Brock said.

Ash shook his head.

"It's on a weekend." Ash said.

"Oh, have fun with that." Misty said as she started to walk away.

"Oh thanks, it's nice to know I have such loyal friends!" Ash shouted as he watched his friends bolted down the hallway.

* * *

An older man with grey hair, black eyes, and a lab coat smiled at Ash as they wandered through the woods.

"The great fires of the Darmanitan are said to be sacred." Samuel Oak said.

"Great." Ash muttered.

The bright blue lake sparkled as the moonlight glimmered off it. Ash started to think this might be as bad as he thought, a little hike and he could go home. Suddenly, he groaned as a wisp of blue breath escaped his mouth.

"I stand corrected." Ash muttered under his breath.

The teen spotted the hunter lurking above the trees.

"I gotta use the restroom." Ash said.

Samuel nodded and Ash hid behind a tree. The familiar bright ring split at Ash's waist transforming him into his ghost half. Ash turned invisible and smacked the villain following him. As the villain got back up on her hoverboard she growled.

"You dare attack the powerful Hunter J?" the woman asked as she fired bright blue beams of energy at Ash.

"Why are you stalking me?" Ash asked.

"You are the most interesting creature I've ever seen. My employer will love to see you." Hunter J said.

"Well, forget it! I don't do interviews!" Ash hollered as he hit the villain with a flying kick.

Hunter J quickly recovered and fired a net that captured Ash. The teen tried to phase through it and failed.

"No, no, no." Hunter J said before the net zapped Ash causing him to revert back to his human form.

* * *

_Author's Note: I prefer short chapters for this fanfic. Will Ash escape Hunter J's clutches? Find out next time in Goin' Gastly._


	5. Hunter J and Hunted-Part Two

Ash woke up and looked around in a panic. He was trapped in a glowing net and couldn't phase through. It still seemed like he was in the forest.

"Now the buyer will arrive for his package." Hunter J said.

Ash gulped at that statement and began to look around. The icy blue color of the light that was emitted off the net brought a small stone to Ash's attention. The hero reached for the rock and used the sharp edge of the stone to cut the net. As he cut himself free, Ash turned his attention to Hunter J.

"Looks like the hunter became the hunted." Ash said as he hit the bounty hunter with a flying kick.

"My prey has escaped." Hunter J said.

"No duh, Sherlock." Ash replied as he threw a pinecone at Hunter J.

The pinecone got trapped in the bottom of her hoverboard causing her to crash. Ash grinned as he glared at the villain and crossed his arms.

"Who's the hunter now?" Ash asked.

"Me." Hunter J growled as she fired a bright pink beam of energy at Ash that hit him straight in the stomach.

Ash was sent flying backwards and slammed into a tree and a branch hit him on the head. He shook his head and recovered just in time to avoid a sharp blade from cutting him. Hunter J cut a large pine tree down and it fell to the ground.

"If I can't sell you to my buyer, I'll hang you on my mantle." Hunter J said as she swung a large energized blade.

Ash ducked and turned intangible as Hunter J cut down another tree. The tree started to lean and it fell on top of the dangerous bounty hunter.

"You have caused enough trouble!" Hunter J shouted as she vaporized the tree with a red energy beam.

She glared at Ash and fired several energy blasts. As Ash weaved past the beams of energy, he shook his head.

"Have you ever considered a hobby?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Yes, terminating pests like you." Hunter J replied as she hit Ash with a large ball of blue energy from her wrist blaster.

Ash tumbled across the ground like a bowling ball and rolled into a cave. Hunter J smirked as she stood at the entrance and charged up her blaster. Ash winced as he saw the bright green beam of energy inch closer to him. Ash closed his eyes as he turned intangible. Much to his surprise, the beam passed right through him and it lit up the cave. The beam hit a large creature lurking in the back of the cave and it caused Hunter J to gulp. A large red ape approached Hunter J and growled before it sent the villain flying into the sky.

"Not so fast, Hunter J!" Ash shouted as he opened the thermos and picked up one of Hunter J's net blasters.

He glanced at the large red chimp and smirked.

* * *

"There is no way that happened." Brock said.

"Hey, I'm telling you I caught Hunter J and I raised my grade." Ash retorted.

"Right, she hit a Darmanitan." Misty deadpanned as the trio entered the classroom.

"Mr. Ketchum, I believe this is yours." Mr. Oak said as he handed him a new report card.

Ash leaped in the air as he looked at his report card.

"Awesome a...! C." Ash said trailing of at the last part.

"Well, you helped find a real life Darmanitan but that's not enough to raise it up higher than a C." Mr. Oak said.

Ash sighed as he slumped over.

"If only I had something to take this on." Ash muttered.

Immediately, Ash's ghost sense went off and a shout echoed through the school.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" the voices echoed as two mysterious villains entered the classroom as Mr. Oak left.

"Hello punching bag!" Ash shouted as he transformed into his alter ego.

* * *

_Author's Note: What should Ash's alter ego name be? Phantom just doesn't sound the same with Ash. Any suggestions?_


	6. Wish List-Part One

**Going Gastly: Wish List**

**Be Careful What You Wish for!**

* * *

Ash followed Brock as they wandered through a large yard sale and the hero groaned.

"Why are we here again?" Ash asked.

"I saw a golden vase like in those movies. I can wish for anything I want." Brock explained.

Ash rolled his eyes as he held a small vase and he looked in it. Nothing but a vast emptiness filled the vase causing Ash to laugh.

"This is your strangest idea yet, wait until Misty hears this one." Ash teased.

"Speaking of which, why wasn't she at school?" Brock asked.

"Cold and flu season." Ash replied.

Suddenly, Ash felt a chill go down his spine and saw a wisp of blue air.

"Hold this!" Ash shouted as he tossed Brock the vase and hid under a table as he transformed into his ghost half.

Brock fumbled the vase and it hit the ground. The vase shattered into a million pieces and released a strange blue dust. A man glared at Brock and coughed. The teen reached into his pocket and handed him fifty dollars.

"Ash is the lucky one, he has the powers. I wish I had powers like that." Brock muttered.

A young woman hovered above the ground and her pink eyes glowed.

"So you have wished it so shall it be." the woman with black hair, green glowing wrist bands, a pink tank top, and white pants said.

* * *

As Ash wandered through the school hallways, he winced.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Do you remember there being floating clocks?" Ash questioned as he saw the wall clocks floating and glowing a bright green.

A blue wisp of air left both Brock and Ash's mouth. Ash checked both sides of the hallway and a smirk formed on his face as two white rings split at his waist. As Ash flew towards the clocks, he noticed they were already broken. Brock twirled one of the broken clocks on his finger and chuckled.

"What took you so long?" Brock asked.

"Woah, those blasters must work." Ash said.

"I don't need a blaster now." Brock replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

Brock fired a bright green beam of energy at the last remaining clock and vaporized it. Ash gulped and winced as he shook his head.

"Where did you get those powers?" Ash asked.

"I have no clue." Brock answered as he turned intangible and sank through the floor to test his new found abilities.

Brock smirked as he phased through the wall multiple times.

"I'm not liking this." Ash said.

Immediately, Ash's ghost sense went off again and the hero phased through the wall. The teen winced as he noticed that Gary was now a giant green monster. Ash flew straight at him and hit him with a fist. Gary tumbled across the ground and got back up. As he got up he reached for several basketballs and threw them. Ash turned intangible and the basketballs passed threw him. Ash held his hand straight out to block another basketball and a bright blue beam of energy vaporized the ball.

"So that's how he did that." Ash muttered as he refocused his attention on Gary.

As Gary charged him, Ash turned intangible and rose up behind him. Ash hit him in the back with a punch and smirked.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Ash said as he reached for his thermos and watched as the teen returned to normal.

Ash had a puzzled look on his face and started to think. Something was definitely wrong and he needed to find it out.

* * *

"What do you mean Brock has powers?" Misty asked as she sneezed.

"I mean full blown ghost powers." Ash replied as he got up from his chair and adjusted his webcam.

"I'll try to see what I can come up with." Misty said as she sniffled.

Ash nodded as he shut off his computer and headed down stairs. He decided he'd check out the lab and a large glowing butterfly net caught his attention. As he touched it, his ghost half was trapped inside and couldn't get out until Ash freed it.

"Better stay away from this." Ash muttered.

"I see you've met the Ketchum Ghost net. It can take ghosts out of anyone." Ash's father said.

"David, where are my car keys?!" Delia asked from upstairs.

"Don't tell your mother that I used her car keys in the net." David replied.

Ash nodded as he watched his father bolt back upstairs. Ash glanced over the net and smirked as he headed back upstairs. The teen decided to go for a walk and growled as he noticed three flying pigs. Ash transformed into his ghost half and flew up in the air to intercept the swine. As he flew in front of them, he was greeted by an all too familiar face.

"Well well, look who it is." Brock said.

Ash flinched as he looked over him, his friend was a bright green color.

"Brock, I think we need to talk." Ash said.

* * *

_Author's Note: As usual I don't own Pokémon or DP. Can anybody guess what episode this is based off of?_


	7. Wish List-Part Two

"What would we need to talk about?" Brock asked.

"Those powers, you're turning green!" Ash shouted.

Brock's eyes glowed a bright red color.

"You're just angry I'm just like you now and I'm taking your spotlight." Brock said.

Brock fired a bright green beam of energy at Ash that hit him in the chest. The ghost hero fell to the ground and shook his head as he got up.

"So much for talking." Ash muttered as he flew up towards Brock and fired a bright blue beam of energy.

That beam buzzed by Brock's head and caused him to get angry.

"If you're going to attack me and not support me because I got powers just like you, maybe it's better we go our separate ways." Brock said as he flew off into the distance.

Ash sighed and began to think as he reverted back to his normal form. The human-ghost hybrid looked around as he walked down the street. Maybe Brock was right. Maybe it was just jealousy. Still, the hero wondered what caused his friend's transformation.

"I wish that I knew what gave Brock his powers." Ash muttered.

A thick smoke filled the air and a woman glared at Ash.

"Who are you?!" Ash asked as he gritted his teeth.

"I am Sabrina, granter of wishes. My psychic powers apply to all reality." the mysterious villain said.

"I'm going ghost!" Ash shouted.

Ash's eyes glowed a bright blue and his hair turned white.

"Why did you give my friend powers?" Ash asked.

"That's a mere illusion, child. His powers are controlling him." Sabrina taunted as she fired a bright pink beam of energy at Ash.

"Illusion? I like it." Ash muttered as he fired a bright blue energy beam at Sabrina that knocked her backwards.

"Who are you?!" Sabrina gasped in shock that this child could give her a run for her money.

"Illusion, Ash Illusion." Ash replied as he hit Sabrina with a punch.

Sabrina growled as she hit Ash with a powerful beam of pink energy. As Ash hit the ground, Sabrina smirked.

"In an hour your friend will become my pawn for world domination and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Sabrina boasted.

"Unfortunately, she's right. I can't stop her, not with limited experience with my powers. I wish she was easier to beat." Ash muttered.

Suddenly, it dawned on him as he glanced at the thermos on his belt.

"I wish you'd leave me alone." Ash said as he opened the thermos.

"No! I didn't think this through!" Sabrina shouted as she was trapped inside.

"Now to take care of Brock." Ash muttered as he flew off into the horizon.

* * *

As he phased through the school roof, he spotted his friend. He looked different. Really different. His eyes were a bright red and he seemed to be attacking the school.

"Well look who showed up." Brock hissed in a sinister tone.

"We need to get rid of your powers, they're corrupting you." Ash said calmly.

Brock snickered as he shook his head.

"Still jealous?" Brock asked.

"No, these things are turning you evil." Ash explained.

"Lies!" Brock hissed as he hit Ash with a bright green beam of energy.

Illusion groaned as he got up and glanced at the clock on the wall above him.

"I only have a half hour left." Ash muttered.

"You still don't have an alter ego, do you? A shame, you could have been my sidekick." Brock said as he approached Ash and pointed his hand at him as a bright green beam of energy started to form.

Ash phased through the floor and growled.

"I will NEVER be a sidekick!" Ash shouted as he hit Brock in the back with a blue blast of energy.

As Ash took a step forward, he smirked.

"And I do have a name, Ash Illusion." the teen hero added.

Brock gritted his teeth and his eyes glowed an even bright red as he blew a breath of air that sent Ash flying backwards.

"So do I." Brock said.

The brainwashed teen marched over to Ash and glared at him.

"Ash Illusion will perish to Brock Banshee." Brock said as he threw Ash across the hallway.

As Ash got up he thought of the Ketchum Ghost net and grinned.

"No, I like Brock the Bum better. It fits, considering you haven't done anything productive lately." Ash taunted.

"Take it back." Brock hissed as he charged up an ecto beam and hit Ash with it.

"Sure, but ya gotta catch me first." Ash said as he phased through the floor.

Ash flew up into the air and looked back to see Brock chasing him. He dodged several ecto rays and saw his house a few hundred yards away. A stray ecto clipped his side sending Ash plummeting to the ground. Ash turned intangible and sighed as he landed in the lab. As Brock followed Ash into the lab, the teen hero smirked. He looked at his watch and gritted his teeth. He only had one shot.

"It's time to finish you!" Brock roared as he charged Ash and threw a punch that Ash avoided by ducking.

Ash swept Brock off his feet and fired a beam of blue energy at him. Brock huffed and puffed to blow Ash into the wall. The hero reached for the Ketchum Ghost net and grinned as he motioned for Brock to come at him.

"Take this." Brock growled as he charged headfirst at Ash.

"No, take this!" Ash hollered as he swiped Brock with the net.

A strange green blob like creature was trapped in the net before the grandfather clock echoed through the house.

"What the heck happened?" Brock asked as he held his head.

"This." Ash replied as he held up his evil ghost half.

"Yikes!" Brock shouted as it tried to escape the net.

"This ghost is not going anywhere." Ash said as he trapped it in the thermos.

"Did I hear the word ghost?!" David shouted as he dashed downstairs and tried to shoot Ash with a blaster.

"Look at the time, gotta go." Ash said as he phased through the ceiling.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, another villain bites the dust. The next enemy won't be so easy because he is one seriously crazed up fruit loop. _


	8. Many Unhappy Returns-Part One

Ash smirked as he rode down the street on his bike, he looked around as he turned right and continued down the sidewalk.

"Finally, I can be home on time." Ash muttered.

Suddenly, Ash saw a blue wisp from his mouth.

"I just had to jinx it." Ash said as he transformed.

He flew up in the air and three birds, with a green aura surrounding them, glared at him.

"Woah, the bird coop is that way!" Ash hollered.

"Do you know who we are?!" the birds asked in unison.

"Yeah, you're about to be roadkill." Ash taunted as he hit one of the birds with a bright blue beam of ecto energy.

The last two birds charged Ash and were hit with more blasts of energy. The birds flew off and their leader dropped a photo. Ash caught the picture and nearly fainted.

"It's a picture of my dad." he muttered.

* * *

Ash gulped as he realized he was past his curfew, and as he entered the house he noticed his parents glaring at him.

"I know what you're thinking, how can Ash be late again." the teen said.

"That's exactly what we're thinking." David said.

"I have a lot of pressure." Ash said.

"Ash, we completely understand. That's why your father and I decided it'd be best if we took a vacation." Delia said.

"A vacation?! Sweet!" Ash cheered.

"My old Pokémon Tech pal Giovanni invited us for a visit. Pack your bags we're headed to Celadon City!" David shouted.

"Celadon? Wait, isn't that where all the rich people live?" Ash asked.

"Exactly, and Giovanni's no different. We were the best of friends until that horrible accident but I think he'd be happy to see us." David replied. "We leave tomorrow in the Ketchum Kruiser."

* * *

Ash looked out the window and gasped as the family arrived at a large mansion. The family got out and were greeted by a man in a orange suit with charcoal black eyes and brown hair.

"Hello, David. I see you and your family were kind enough to lend an old friend some time." Giovanni said in a sinister tone.

"Anything for my best friend, Gio." David said.

Giovanni fixed his gaze on Delia and smirked.

"Ahh Delia, you haven't changed a bit!" Giovanni declared.

"Thanks, it is really nice to see you again." Delia replied as the family entered the mansion.

Ash looked around and was amazed at the décor. Jerseys, helmets, and flags hung on the walls.

"What's with the green and gold?" Ash asked.

"You can't be serious?!" David shouted. "Gio's a big Vermilion City Packers fan."

Ash nodded and smiled.

"You're a billionaire, you must be able to afford the team." Delia said.

"Unfortunately, I can't! Because its owned by the fans and they won't sell!" Giovanni roared in disgust.

The Ketchum family glared at Giovanni in surprise of his outburst.

"It's one of two things my wealth hasn't yet acquired." Giovanni said to Delia in a flirtatious manner.

"Perhaps we should go." Delia said.

"No." Giovanni said as he stood next to David. "I insist you and your family stay here so we can reconnect."

"I don't know, we have a really cool van." David replied.

"You know, they say this place is haunted by ghosts." Giovanni said.

"That changes everything!" David shouted as he turned to get the luggage.

"Yes, it does. All is running according to plan." Giovanni muttered when the Ketchums were out of earshot range.

* * *

The Ketchum family slept in a large room similar to that of a hotel, and David wandered through the halls as he woke up from his slumber. The rumble of his stomach was enough to explain where he was headed next.

"Time for a midnight snack." David muttered as he entered the hallway.

Ash was woken from his sleep as a chill went down his spine and his ghost sense went off.

"So much for a vacation." Ash groaned as he made sure his mom was sleeping before he transformed into his ghost half and phased through the floor.

The three birds reappeared and Ash managed to phase his father a floor below to the kitchen safely.

"You three stooges are back?" Ash asked.

The birds scattered as Ash glared at them and Ash smirked.

"That was too easy!" Ash boasted.

"Ahh, Captain Obvious." a voice bellowed.

"Okay, I was aiming for the birds but you'll do." Ash said as he turned his attention on a ghost with grey hair, red eyes, a black suit and black fedora.

Ash charged the man and threw a punch. The man grabbed his fist and twirled him around before throwing him down the hallway.

"Let's try that again." Ash said as he pulled the same trick again.

The ghost threw Ash to the ground again and smirked.

"My ghostly Spearow were supposed to bring that idiot to me, but you'll do." the ghost mocked.

Ash gritted his teeth and held his head as he shook off the pain.

"You must be Ash Illusion." the man jeered.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ash asked.

"I've heard of you. You're the kid who uses your powers for good." the man mocked as he phased through the wall.

Ash followed him into the next room and glared at his foe.

"Tell me child, will you catch me in your thermos?" the man asked.

"No. I don't want to fight, I want answers." Ash replied.

"Yes, you don't want to fight me." the man said as he raised his hand and fired a bright red beam of energy that hit Ash in the chest.

Ash got up and fired a bright blue beam of ecto energy that was blocked by a shield his enemy created.

"An ecto energy blast? So year one." the man taunted before he created three duplicates of himself.

Ash gulped as he was hit by four ecto blasts all at once and sent flying through the wall.

"Checkmate." the ghost said.

Ash started to grow weary and fainted causing him to revert back to his human half.

"Ash Illusion is David's son? How convenient." the ghost said as he laughed.


	9. Many Unhappy Returns-Part Two

Ash woke up in a panic and found he was sleeping in bed. He sighed as he realized it must have been a dream and looked at the clock. Six o' clock.

"What's wrong?" Giovanni asked as he entered the room.

The teen hero chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Just a bad dream, sorry about the scare." Ash said.

"What's a scare among friends?" Giovanni replied.

"Yeah." Ash said as he exhaled a sigh of relief as he seemed to buy it. "I'm just going to get some more sleep."

"Sleep tight, little Patrat." Giovanni said.

As the man left the room, he smirked and rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, sleep tight." he muttered.

* * *

Giovanni walked down the stairs of his mansion and smirked as he approached his old college friend.

"David, I was thinking." Giovanni said before being interrupted.

"That we've done a lot of over the years." David added.

"Yes, we have. I've been thinking about inviting some of our old college peers and holding a party in your honor." Giovanni said.

"You don't have to do that." David replied.

"No, I insist. Especially considering ALL THE THINGS YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Giovanni said as he emphasized the last part.

David shook his head.

"I guess if you insist." David said.

"Perfect, just perfect. I'll invite the guests." Giovanni replied.

The mansion started to fill with people after Giovanni's calls and the said billionaire greeted his guests. The man approached Ash and the Ketchum family.

"David. Delia. Could you keep everyone occupied? There is one LAST thing I need to take care of." Giovanni said.

"Sure." David said. "Anything for a friend as good as you."

"Thank you." Giovanni replied.

The man approached Ash and leaned over.

"Ashton, could you do me a favor?" Giovanni asked.

"Sure, Mr. Suzuki." Ash said.

"There is a present for you and your family I want you to bring down from the fifth floor. You'll find it in my lab slash study up there." Giovanni said.

Ash nodded as he ran up the stairs until he reached the fifth floor. Ash panted as he tried to catch his breath and he exhaled as he entered Giovanni's study room. A loud screech caught his attention as two eerily familiar Tentacool grabbed him with their arms. The teen hero morphed into his alter ego, Ash Illusion. Ash fired a blast of blue ecto at the one on his right and grabbed the other one and flipped it to the floor.

"He wasn't kidding when he said this place was haunted. How many ghosts are here?" Ash asked.

A ghost lurking in the shadows stepped into the light and smirked.

"Does this answer your question?" the ghost asked as it fired a bright blue net that trapped Ash and shocked him.

"Hunter J?!" Ash gasped.

Ash broke the net with a burst of ecto energy and kicked Hunter J. The ghost hunter slammed into the wall and got up.

"How did you get here?!" Ash demanded.

"Good question." Hunter J replied as she threw a glowing orb.

The orb created a large pink bubble around Ash and trapped him. Ash growled as he tried to phase through the bubble only to be zapped as Hunter J pressed a button. Ash reverted back to his human half and rubbed his head as he moaned.

"Finally, my revenge." Hunter J said as she began to charge up her blaster.

"Enough." a voice bellowed as a red beam of ecto hit Hunter J. "I told you to bring him to me, not vaporize him."

"Fine, my reward?" the villain questioned.

"As promised." Giovanni replied.

"Good." the villain added as she disappeared.

"We meet again." Giovanni said as he turned his attention on Ash.

"I don't understand." Ash muttered.

"Of course you don't, you're what fifteen?!" Giovanni shouted.

"What do you want?!" Ash questioned.

"Revenge, simple revenge. I sent many ghosts to test the abilities of your father, but I never would have guessed a second human-ghost hybrid would enter the equation." Giovanni said.

"Second?" Ash asked.

Suddenly, a ring of black energy split at Giovanni's waist and transformed him into his ghost half.

"You're the ghost?!" Ash gasped.

"What are you, dense? Of course I am." Giovanni replied.

"I'm going Gastly!" Ash shouted repeatedly.

Giovanni shook his head as he chuckled.

"You really think even if you escape that orb that you'll beat me? I have years more experience, and wisdom. Something you don't have. I could teach you." Giovanni said.

"Teach me what, how to be evil?" Ash said.

"Teach you how to use your powers. I could give you all that you desire, but only if you help me destroy your father. Join me." Giovanni replied.

Ash's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Dude, you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop. That won't happen." Ash said.

"Suit yourself." Giovanni said as he phased through the floor.

Ash looked around the room and leaned his weight forward. The bubble started to roll forward and it crashed into the wall. A loose nail on the wall bumped a button on the bubble and caused it to shrink and return it an orb.

"Better buy better equipment, Gio." Ash said as he morphed into his ghost half.

He gritted his teeth as he phased through the floor and saw his enemy had overshadowed his father.

"This is all MY fault!" Giovanni shouted as David as he threw tables and chairs.

Ash turned intangible before flying through his father and knocked Giovanni out.

"Remember me, fruit loop?" Ash asked.

"What are you going to do to me? Bore me?" Giovanni taunted.

"No, I'll expose you." Ash replied with a smirk as he held the orb he was trapped in.

"And what makes you think they'll believe you?" Giovanni asked.

"I'm their son, you forget that too easily. All I have to do is revert to Ash KETCHUM." Ash said as he growled.

A green ecto beam burnt a hole in the wall above Giovanni as David drove into the room with the Ketchum Kruiser and Ash turned invisible.

"You win this round, but I assure I will not lose." Giovanni said.

The villain acted like he had been hit with the beam and teleported away.

"No!" he roared.

* * *

"Can you believe Giovanni didn't even say goodbye?" David asked as they drove the van home.

"That's not like him." Delia replied.

"I have an idea why." Ash muttered.

* * *

Giovanni paced back and forth in his now damaged mansion.

"How could I lose?" Giovanni asked himself.

Suddenly, he realized he didn't have the cards but in two moves he would.

"Checkmate." Giovanni muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Consider it official, I'm going to make an awesome crossover. Illusion vs Phantom. Just don't know when. The ghost zone needs to be introduced first._


	10. Lieutenant Surge's Lockdown-Part One

Ash groaned as he glanced over the basement...err...lab. He couldn't believe he was sentenced to cleaning the lab. It wasn't his fault he was late AGAIN, that was totally Jessie and James' fault.

"Dumb powers." Ash muttered as he kicked a box.

Suddenly, as he phased through the cardboard box by accident it dawned on him.

"Duh." Ash said as he fired a blue beam of energy that vaporized the scrap paper in the garbage can.

Ash started to shoot ecto beams from his fingers and chuckled.

"Another chore bites the dust." Ash said.

He approached a bright silver jet-like vehicle covered up by a black sheet in the corner. Ash glanced over the dashboard and rolled his eyes. He noticed a few pieces of scrap of paper in the vehicle and reached over to pick them up. As he backed out of the jet, he accidentally bumped a bright red button on the dashboard. A loud humming echoed through the lab and Ash leaped out of the jet. The jet flew past Ash and entered the bright blue glow of the ghost portal. The teen gulped and put his hands on his head before nearly fainting. As he regained his composure, Ash started to pace around the lab.

"I'm so dead!" Ash exclaimed.

* * *

"Ash, is the lab clean?!" David asked as he shouted down the stairs.

Ash sweatdropped as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah. I just need some cleaner so I can mop." Ash said.

"You can pick some up at the store." David said as he saw Ash enter the living room.

Ash nodded and winced.

"The sooner I can get some cleaner the better." Ash said.

"You're hiding something." David said as he glared at him.

"Why would you say that?!" Ash questioned as his heart sank.

"Because you never want to clean." David said. "You must be maturing!"

Ash let out a sigh of relief as he smiled.

"Yeah, that's what it is." Ash said.

David reached for his wallet and opened it up to give Ash a five dollar bill. Ash grabbed the money and bolted out the door. The teen looked around and nodded. A bright ring formed at his waist and turned his hair snow-white, his eyes sky blue, and his jacket's colors swapped. Ash took off and flew through the air. A small ghostly tail replaced his legs before he turned intangible and sank through the pavement. The teen tapped Misty on the leg before he surfaced in the kitchen of the Waterflower house.

"Ahhhhh!" Misty screamed as she began to panic.

As Illusion surfaced, he smirked. Misty glared daggers at Ash and tried to kick him in the shin. Ash turned intangible and crossed his arms.

"Don't ever do that again, Ash!" Misty growled.

"Sorry, I just needed some help." Ash said before being interrupted.

"What you can't use a front door?!" Misty shouted.

"Mist, can you do me a favor?" Ash asked.

The red-head groaned as she reluctantly agreed.

"Sure, but you totally owe me one." Misty said.

* * *

The teens stood in the lab and Misty nodded.

"I think you're ready." she said.

"Just keep my dad as far away from the lab as possible." Ash said.

"But what about you?" Misty asked.

"I'll be back." Ash said as he flashed a reassuring smile.

Misty looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"You still owe me." Misty said.

"Oh, big time." Ash replied as he nodded and turned to enter the portal.

"Ash..." Misty said.

The teen hero stopped for a minute and turned to see what his best friend wanted.

"...Just be careful." Misty said.

"You know me. I'm always careful." Ash said.

"That's what I'm worried about." Misty teased as she watched Ash enter the ghost portal.

* * *

Ash flinched as he entered the ghost portal, a large space-like void filled the portal. Doors seemed to clutter the void. The teen flew over to the doors and opened them one by one. A blue ghost that looked like a mover glared at him and Ash slammed the door shut.

"Not it." Ash said as he made a mental note.

The teen searched through multiple doors only to come up empty every time.

"Well, what do we have here? We have another baby trying to escape my grasp!" the ghost that looked like he fell out of a war movie bellowed.

"Listen, GI Joe. I have no idea what you're talking about." Ash said.

"Book him." the ghost said as he pointed at his soldier-like minions.

The soldiers fired bright violet ecto blasts at Ash that hit him in the chest.

"Cheap shot, eh? My turn." Ash said as he fired a blasts of blue ecto to knock the weapons out of the soldiers hands.

The soldiers' leader shook his head.

"If you want anything done right you gotta do it yourself." the leader said as he fired a beam of purple lightning at Ash that missed when Ash twirled.

Ash flew straight at the ghost with his arms extended and hit him. Ash got back up and sent him flying backwards with a powerful kick.

"This type of trouble will not stand as long as I'm the lead officer around here!" the ghost shouted as he threw a pair of cuffs on Ash.

The glowing blue cuffs shocked Ash and the shock traveled through his body until he went unconscious.

* * *

The hero awoke on the floor of a jail cell and rubbed his aching head. Much to his annoyance Ash couldn't phase through the floor or the bars of the jail. He ran into the bars multiple times and sighed.

"Why can't I phase through?" Ash asked.

"Because this is my state of the art military boot camp, only the worst of the bad apples are sent here." the military ghost said.

"How am I so evil?" Ash asked.

"Let's see." the ghost said as he summoned a large list. "Noise pollution, assaulting an officer, and illegal ecto power."

"You attacked me first!" Ash shouted.

"We'll see about that in the court martial." the ghost said.

Ash growled as the ghost disappeared and he stared at an etching in the wall.

"Lt. Surge's boot camp?" Ash asked himself out loud.

"Yeah, it's for the criminals. Like us." Hunter J said as she stepped out into the light.

"And us." Sabrina added.

Suddenly, Ash gulped as he spotted Sabrina, Hunter J, and Colress in the same cell as him.

"Things just went from bad to worse." Ash muttered.

* * *

_Author's Note: Lt. Surge as Walker, just thought it fit. Going Gastly! _


	11. Lieutenant Surge's Lockdown-Part Two

"Where the heck is Ash?" David asked.

Misty sweatdropped and gulped as she got up.

"He's down in the lab." Misty lied.

"I'm going to see if the lab is clean." David said.

Misty blocked the basement stairs and shook her head.

"Don't go down there." Misty pleaded.

"Why wouldn't I go down to my lab?" David asked.

"Because...Ash wants the work he did down there to be a surprise." Misty lied.

David shook his head and pushed her aside.

"Now David, our son probably wants to prove he can work without being monitored." Delia said.

"Yeah, that's what he told me." Misty added.

David grinned and walked back over to the fridge.

"I'm so proud of Ash, he's growing up!" David bellowed.

Misty let out a faint sigh as she leaned up against the wall.

"He owes me BIG time for this." Misty muttered.

* * *

Ash was thrown back and forth like a rag doll as his enemies took turns hitting him. Ash groaned as Hunter J grabbed him by the collar.

"You should have stayed home ghost punk." Hunter J said.

"And you should get a life." Ash retorted as he flipped Hunter J on her back.

The teen hero ducked as Colress tried to hit him with a chair. As he ducked, Ash kicked Colress across the room. He turned his focus on Sabrina and turned intangible as she tried to hit him. The teen tried to hit her with an ecto beam but accidently fired an orb of blue ecto. Sabrina rolled like a tumbleweed as she hit the floor and Ash smirked.

"New power!" Ash gasped.

The ghost hero gulped as all three villains marched closer to him.

"Why are you attacking me? If anyone's to blame for this it's that jerky Lt. Surge." Ash said.

Colress stopped and nodded.

"You know, the ghost child has a point." he said.

Ash's other enemies nodded and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Instead of beating up each other we could pummel Surge." Ash added.

"What's in it for us?" Hunter J asked.

"Your freedom. I'm pretty sure you don't want to be here either." Ash said.

The villains huddled up and Hunter J nodded.

"Here's my plan." Ash muttered.

* * *

"It's lunch time." Surge told his prisoners as he opened the jail cell.

Ash looked around and grinned as they were transported to the kitchen. The teen nodded to his enemies and they jumped the guards. Ash threw a punch to knock out the guard closest to him and fired blue ecto beams at several of the other guards near him. He watched as his enemies defeated many of the guards with various attacks and he smirked. As Surge ran out of guards he growled and marched towards Ash.

"You!" Surge roared as he grabbed Ash by the collar. "You started this!"

Ash nodded and was thrown through a door. As Ash got up he noticed he was in a different room. He was in a dark room with weapons hanging on the walls. Ash caught a glimpse of his father's jet and tried to run over to it. Lt. Surge approached Ash and clotheslined him as he tried to escape.

"You will obey authority, soldier." he said as he grabbed a large nightstick.

As he touched Ash's chest with the device it shocked him until he reverted back to his human half. Surge tried to grab Ash, but he passed right through him. The teen hero noticed it and walked right through him.

"That would have been nice to know." Ash said.

Surge took a least a dozen swipes at him and each one passed through him.

"Why can't I touch you?!" he demanded.

"I have dual citizenship because I'm not just a ghost, I'm a human and unfortunately for you that means I'm untouchable." Ash taunted as he got into the jet and flew off.

* * *

As he parked the jet in the corner, he saw Misty running down the basement steps. David followed the red-head and looked over the room.

"Ash, you have a lot of explaining to do!" David shouted.

Misty and Ash gulped as David approached them.

"You forgot to throw that pizza box out." David said.

Ash huffed and smiled.

"I'll get on it right away." Ash said as he grabbed the box and bolted up the stairs.

* * *

_Author's Note: Coming soon to Going Gastly. Illusion vs Phantom, the introduction of May Maple the ghost hunter, Dawn the most popular girl in school, Roxie the evil rock and roll ghost, and The Phantom most pirate-y villain this side of Kanto._


End file.
